


Snow is Falling For You (and So Am I)

by knitsweaters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, It was cuter in my head I swear, M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitsweaters/pseuds/knitsweaters
Summary: Chris convinces Otabek to ask Yuri to prom. Needless to say, Yuri is hit with a severe bout of teen confusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic let's say that Otabek is a senior and Yuri is a sophomore attending a high school in Detroit. Also very non-canon?
> 
>  
> 
> \+ Catfe Lounge is an actual place. Thank you Google for your endless magic.

 

**Chris**

ok it’s not that hard dude

Just casually be like

“hey u wanna go to prom with me?”

BOOM. done. so easy.

 

**Chris**

that’s like 8 words otableck my lashes are longer than 8 words

 

Otabek stares at his best friend’s suggestion in the group chat until his screen fades to black. It’s not like he hasn’t considered the idea. It’s just that “casually” asking a long-time crush who may or may not even be gay, who is two grades below him but has the skating world nestled in the palm of his hand, who probably doesn’t even _know_ that someone has been harboring these overwhelming feelings for him all these years, to prom is much, much easier said than done. As Otabek’s eyebrows form the slightest of a crease in the darkness of his bedroom, his phone buzzes with the notification of another text.

 

**Victor**

or… oR…! You could put paint on your skates and engrave a hot pink “Prom?” into the ice rink

 

**Yuuri**

Victor, Yakov would faint…

 

Yup, definitely easier said than done. Locking his phone with a _click!_ that pierces the silence, Otabek pulls the covers closer to himself and closes his eyes. It’s becoming harder and harder to fall asleep these days, and Chris is all to blame for that. If only he’d never suggested he ask Yuri to prom… If only Otabek hadn’t momentarily believed it was a good idea, because his best friend is satanically talented in convincing people to do Giacometti-like things… If only he’d stop thinking it really was his last chance to be selfish before he graduated high school, he wouldn’t be going through this nightly turmoil because - if Otabek were to tell the truth - he’d never intended to confess to Yuri in the first place. Yes, they’d known each other since childhood because they received skating lessons at the same ice rink, and sure Otabek frequented Yuri’s house to carpool to competitions for many years now, but it was still like the younger was living in a different world from him. That was why he’d never really tried to make it obvious that he liked him.

Except, Otabek thinks, maybe except for the fact that he hasn’t asked Yuri to return his leopard print bomber jacket he borrowed at last year’s high school national final. Yuri had invested so much of his attention trying to follow a Youtube tutorial on braiding his hair that day that he’d forgotten to take a jacket to the ice rink, so Otabek had offered his. But that’s about it. All throughout four years of this one-sided admiration, the younger had not once shown sign of catching onto his feelings, and Otabek had never expected him to. But with senior year drawing to a close and prom approaching at the speed of a bullet, Otabek can’t stop wondering what kind of expression Yuri will have if he confesses. Will he frown and never speak to him again? Will he yell to hide his embarrassment? Even now, as he turns back to his phone and opens the group chat, his mind won’t stop racing at a million miles per minute with the multitude of questions he’s tried to repress all these years.

 

He’ll do it.

 

_For fuck’s sake, Chris_ , he thinks.

 

**Otabek**

Fine, I’ll do it. I’m asking Yuri to prom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately, it turns out that Otabek in the recesses of midnight is a lot more bold than daytime Otabek because he has - physically - skirted around Yuri five times before the younger stops skating and turns to him.

 

“Did you want something?” Yuri asks with a strange expression that could only be irritated confusion.

 

Otabek’s heart stops in his chest as he opens his mouth - _say it! -_ and requests a little too sternly, “Will you watch my triple axel?”

 

He’s never even landed a triple axel before…? What did he? Just say?!

 

But Yuri looks at him with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed and that’s all it takes for Otabek to skate to the opposite end of the rink and jump into what becomes his first successful triple axel, bless everything.

 

Yuri gives him a little half-smile and a thumbs up as he skates up to him. “That was good,” he says, throwing him his phone. “Now how about you record some quads for me?”

 

And that’s how it starts, really. Otabek is following Yuri on the ice with the younger’s phone when there comes a call from Yuri’s grandpa, which leads to a bit of screaming as soon as Yuri picks up, something about “WHAT IS THIS GRADE?! YUROCHKA MY BOY, WHY DON’T YOU STUDY!” and Yuri yelling back, “I DO WHAT I WANT,” and hanging up, extremely red in the face. That’s where Otabek asks if anything is wrong, and his idiot friend Chris slides by to suggest that Yuri ask Otabek to tutor him. _Fuck Chris. Bless Chris? Get off the ice, Chris._ But Yuri blinks, looks down at his skates, and asks in the most quiet voice that Otabek will never forget, “Would you do that…?”

 

 

 

 

Needless to say, Otabek says, “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Friendship comes easy with Yuri when the younger finds it more interesting to show him cute cat videos on Instagram than to solve math problems. Otabek tries to get the boy to focus, he swears. It’s just so hard to when Yuri is smiling at his phone and calling his name, “Otabek, Otabek, look!” as their 5-minute breaks bleed into 40. It can’t be anything _but_ hard because Yuri slides close to him and practically leans against his arm as he brings his phone into Otabek’s view. Maybe that’s why he does what he does the second week into these tutoring sessions.

 

It comes out like-so.

 

_Will you go to pr…_

 

_Will you go to prom - will you go to prom with me this weekend?_

 

“Yuri, will you go to prom with me?”

 

The younger’s gaze stays frozen on the video playing on his phone for a solid five seconds before it turns to him.

 

“What…?” he asks, eyes wide. Otabek can’t even blink, can’t even breathe as he tries to figure out if he just said what he thinks he said out loud. That wasn’t supposed to happen. That was _definitely_ not part of his plan to tell his crush of four years that he wanted permission to like him.

 

“Will you go to prom… with me…” he repeats however, because he wants to believe that being friends with assertive Chris has been a positive influence in his life. The kitten on Yuri’s screen meows softly in the background as Yuri’s face grows red with… anger?

 

“B-But I’m… I’m not even a senior!”

 

Humiliation?

 

“I know,” Otabek says, ears tinged with red. “But I was hoping you’d like to go with me.”

 

Yuri moves away from him slowly, looking down at the math problems on the desk as if he wants to turn himself into an algebraic equation and camouflage into the paper.

 

“Why?” he asks, much more softly than before.

 

“Because, I… like you, Yuri.”

 

“… Why?!”

 

That’s when Otabek notices how red the back of Yuri’s neck is. He’s blushing. Yuri Plisetsky is blushing because of him. The kitten in the video continues to meow from Yuri’s phone, so the younger locks his device and slams it down on the desk as he stands up with his head lowered.

 

“I’m leaving,” he announces before storming out of the room, two fists tightly clenched against his legs. Otabek pauses in shock before grabbing Yuri’s phone off his desk and following after him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He’d left because nothing like that has ever happened to him before. It was embarrassing as hell, and Otabek was being stupid, and _nothing made sense_ , so he ran. His heart is racing like it does before every competition as he bolts down the stairs, and he knows it’s probably not normal to be beating like that, but when he hears Otabek following after him, Yuri picks up his pace. He’s never even had a crush on anyone before, let alone questioned his sexuality and here comes Otabek with his stupid “ _Yuri, will you go to prom with me?”_ out of fucking nowhere. What the hell do people even do at prom?

 

He’s only reached the base of the stairs when Otabek catches up to him and grabs him by the wrist, and Yuri is whisked around before he can even put up a fight. Yuri huffs and puffs for God knows what reason, when Otabek looks just as composed as ever - Otabek with his stupid stamina to wing a triple axel he’s never even landed before, and after sweating through four hours of bone-breaking practice at that. It’s not like Yuri doesn’t know how much Otabek has struggled with that jump, because he’s always watching Otabek during practice. It’s hard not to when they’ve been skating on the same rink over half their lives. Otabek is the only person in the junior division that Yuri ever considered his rival - they’re _rivals_ , so why…

 

“You forgot your phone,” Otabek says, holding out said object to him. “And I’m sorry Yuri, I shouldn’t have said all that. Please don’t be angry. You can forget what I said.”

 

Yuri feels his face grow hot again. “What do you mean, forget?!”

 

Otabek looks back at him with a frown etched in his forehead, and for some reason it makes tears well up in Yuri’s eyes.

 

“How do you just… just say things like that and tell people to forget it ever happened?!”

 

Tears won’t stop running down his face as he tries to understand why Otabek’s words hurt so much. How is everything so easy for him? How can someone be so honest about his feelings and look like it took absolutely no effort to say? To forget?

 

“… Yuri…” Otabek calls softly, so softly that Yuri doesn’t even notice when the older’s arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. That’s how he sobs into someone’s chest other than his grandfather’s for the first time in his life. His heartbeat slows to a slightly less-sickening rate as Otabek apologizes again and again, and that’s how he knows that he must be crying because he likes Otabek, too. If he enjoys the older’s company, so much so that he looks forward to every tutoring session more than he’ll admit, if he wants Otabek to like the things he likes, if he feels breathless every time Otabek lands a jump he’s been practicing for weeks, and if he can’t stop staring at his phone instead of studying despite knowing how long Otabek usually takes to reply to his texts… if, at this moment, at such a weak and vulnerable moment, he doesn’t want Otabek to pull away, that’s the only answer he can think of. This isn’t a simple friendship or rivalry. He _likes_ Otabek.

 

“If you don’t want to go to prom with me, will you at least let me take you on a date that day?” Otabek asks, his voice as calm as ever. All Yuri can do in response is nod and hope that Otabek doesn’t notice how hard he’s blushing.

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek is kind to him as always. Yuri had never known that Otabek could drive a motorbike, so he’s pleasantly surprised when the older drives him 30 minutes away from their neighborhood that weekend to “It’s a surprise,” the older says. Maybe it’s the helmet clad on his head that makes his pulse ring even louder in his ears, but as he wraps his arms around Otabek’s toned waist, his heartbeat rises to levels so startling that Yuri has to distance his chest from the older’s back. It’s an awkward position, but at least Otabek won’t be able to hear his stupid heart racing faster than the bike like this. To his relief, they soon pull up to place called Catfe Lounge, and Yuri can’t believe it.

 

“It’s a cat cafe!” he exclaims, nervousness quickly forgotten. “A real cat cafe! Minami told me there are _tons_ of these in Japan and I’ve always wanted to go to one - I can’t believe it!”

 

Otabek just smiles as Yuri practically leaps out of the car and into the entrance of the cafe, excitedly nodding at the worker’s instructions to sanitize his hands before entering. They sign some kind of waiver - Yuri could care less what it says - and then they’re allowed in. Otabek’s never had a cat before so he doesn’t know how he should approach the lax creatures stalking in and out of the bungalows, but Yuri jumps right to it as he approaches a calico curiously prodding its nose in his direction from the second tier of its house. He has the most gentle look on his face as he extends a pretty hand for the kitty to nudge, and Otabek smiles as he hears Yuri mumble affectionate words to the lean feline. A second one, a tortoiseshell this time, brushes its body against the young skater’s leg and Yuri looks down at it with the most beautiful laugh. It’s the happiest Otabek has seen him.

Twenty minutes in, one of the volunteers offer them juice boxes, but Yuri doesn’t even hear them because he’s so absorbed in playing with the many cats. Otabek finds a seat at one of the tables and smiles to himself as he watches Yuri pick up a gray munchkin tabby into his arms. At some point, he pulls out his phone to snap a couple quick pictures of his favorite boy smiling, and Yuri yells at him to delete them, but when Otabek allows him to snatch his phone away, Yuri stares down at the pictures and blushes as he shoves the phone back into his hand without deleting anything. How can he, when Otabek looks at him so cluelessly like that? It’s disgusting how sappy he looks in the photos, but Yuri’s heart skips a beat when he watches a little smile bloom on Otabek’s otherwise stoic face as he browses through his photos.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day slips through their fingers. Yuri insists they go to Otabek’s place and watch some kind of skating anime about two guys obsessed with pork cutlet bowls living with a really cute dog (it’s name is Makpa-something?) and honestly the entire time, all Otabek thinks about is the way Yuri is snuggled so comfortably in his little bean bag. Nothing else is important.

Yuri talks about skating after the anime marathon, then about his cat, and about how he’d used to think that Otabek had no friends back when they first started skating (“Thanks,” the older replies). Nodding occasionally, Otabek sits on the floor with his arm draped over his bed as Yuri rolls around in his sheets, asking him weird questions that Otabek has to think long and hard about. One of them is “What made you want to become a figure skater?”

Honestly, Otabek is a little embarrassed to say it was Yuri.

 

Once it starts to get dark outside, Otabek walks a less talkative and slightly sleepy Yuri back to his house as he always does. The weather forecast had announced the season’s last predicted snowfall, and true to its word, light snow is falling like petals from the night sky. Despite it being the end of March, traces of winter still nip at Otabek’s chilled ears, so he removes his scarf and wraps it around Yuri, who immediately burrows his face into it.

 

_It smells like you; can I keep it?_ Yuri wants to ask. Otabek guesses that much when he sees scarlet brush across the younger’s cheek, and silence falls between them as they walk slower than they usually do. There are still so many questions burning in the younger’s mind that he probably won’t be able to ask for a long time, like “What will I do when you graduate? Why didn’t you tell me you liked me sooner, idiot?” and “Did you really want to take me to prom? Did I ruin your senior year? Will you come to _my_ prom then?”

 

_Will you still like me in two years?_

 

Yuri slows in his steps and Otabek turns to him with confusion in his eyes.

 

“Hey Otabek,” Yuri calls, “Why… why do you like me?”

 

Yuri glances up just long enough to see Otabek’s ears turn red, a warm contrast to his stern eyes. Yuri doesn’t know if it's caused by the cold weather or if it’s because Otabek is feeling as nervous as he is, but by the way his voice trembles just the slightest when he answers, he assumes it’s the latter.

 

“…You’re cute,” he replies. Yuri isn’t so cold anymore because his entire face feels like it’s on fire. Yuri is fire, he is _flame_.

 

“S-Shut up, that’s the stupidest reason to like someone,” he yells, avoiding Otabek’s eyes as he walks past him.

 

But Otabek is Otabek, and he raises his voice a tad bit louder as he quickly adds, “You’re beautiful, Yura. When you skate... when you are on the ice, you glow and I can’t take my eyes off of you. Please… believe me.”

 

Yuri stops walking, stops _breathing_ , at Otabek’s confession.

 

“You work hard to reach your every goal and your accomplishments never fail to move me. I don’t know how else to tell you that I like you. Truthfully, I've never thought about 'why'.”

 

When Yuri turns around to meet Otabek’s fixed gaze, he notices so many things he wouldn’t have noticed just a few months ago - like the way Otabek makes standing under a streetlight look more like a spotlight, and the way Otabek’s eyes speak to him better than any of his words do. Silently, Yuri watches the gentle snowflakes fall onto Otabek’s study shoulders and thinks, _“Idiot, you’re the beautiful one.”_

 

Instead of saying that, however, he walks toward Otabek again and asks, “You think I’m beautiful even though I’m screaming all the time?”

 

“You are always beautiful, Yura,” the older replies, and the small smile on his face starts a low thumping somewhere deep in Yuri’s chest. He never knew that a subtle change in facial expression could affect him so much. Otabek is so dead if he’s doing that on purpose.

 

“As if a guy wants to hear he’s beautiful,” he mumbles into Otabek’s scarf, returning to his spot next to him. “I’m going to kill you if you stop liking me.”

 

Otabek blinks in surprise when Yuri reaches for his hand and intertwines his cold fingers with his warm ones. The younger refuses to look him in the eye, but Otabek can tell that it’s because he’s blushing furiously. The tips of Yuri’s ears are a mad crimson under the moonlight as he clears his throat and exclaims, “It’s because it’s cold, okay?”

 

Otabek wordlessly slips their locked hands into his coat pocket in response.

 

  

By the time they get to Yuri’s house, the snow has left a speckled layer atop the younger’s head, so Otabek brushes the snowflakes out of his hair with gentle pats. “You should go inside,” he says in a hushed voice, a volume Yuri finds so strangely personal. It’s almost like Yuri is the only one in the world who can hear Otabek in this moment. Still blushing, Yuri only finds the courage to look into the older’s eyes when Otabek stops him as he pulls at the scarf around his neck.

 

“Keep it,” he says. Yuri can't protest, doesn't want to, really. With a final squeeze from Otabek’s warm hand, Yuri opens the gate of his house and only turns around to face Otabek once he’s reached his porch.

 

“Beka,” he yells, a big smile on his face. He seriously can’t help it. “Spring is here.”

 

Otabek’s heart tumbles and crashes inside his ribcage so violently at the sight of Yuri’s bright smile that all he can do is give Yuri a little wave. When the younger has slipped into his house, Otabek looks up at the starry night and realizes that the snow has stopped falling.

 

Smile blooming on his face, Otabek realizes that Yuri is right. Spring really is here.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**Epilogue:** _

 

**Chris**

W WHY ARE YOU NOT AT PROM I SWEAR I SAW YURI MAKING WEIRD EYES AT YOU DURING PRACTICE ON FRIDAY DIDNT YOU ASK HIM TO PROM WHTA HTE FUCK!?!!

 

**Chris**

WAIT HOL SHTIT ARE YOU ACTUALLY WITH YURI RIGHT NOW??

LIKE

 

**Chris**

NOT AT PROM BUT STILL TOGETHER SOMEWHERE ELSE HOLY SHIT THASTS SO ROMATNITC OTABEKK RESPOND TO ME

 

**Chris**

I’M TELLING EVERYOEN AT PROM

 

**Chris**

I WA S BORN TO TELL HISTORY

 

**Chris**

HEY PITCHHIT U OWE ME $10 HAHAHAAHAA

 

**Phichit**

PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN BITCH

 

**Otabek Altin** has sent [catcafe.jpeg]

 

**Phichit**

FUCK.

 

**Phichit Chulanont** has left the conversation.

 

**Otabek**

:)

 

 


End file.
